Step Brothers
by BloomyScience
Summary: Yaoi,SasuNaru L’un profondément immature vivant chez son père, l’autre antipathique et asocial avec sa mère. Ces deux adolescents deviennent demi-frères à la suite du mariage de leurs parents.
1. Chapter 1

_L'un profondément immature vivant chez son père, l'autre antipathique et asocial avec sa mère. Ces deux adolescents deviennent demi-frères malgré eux à la suite du mariage de leurs parents. Cela les amènera à vivre toute la gamme des émotions._

[ Comédie, Yaoi, un petit peu OOC ]

* * *

**Auteur** : FueledByRamen

**Type** : Comédie/Family

**Personnage(s)** : Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Minato, Mikoto… (Sujet à changer)

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto©, Adam McKay pour l'inspiration :3

**Rated** : M

**Note de l'auteur** : Ouais… bah je voudrais préciser que ça se passe dans notre monde de tous les jours, et que je me suis beaucoup inspirée du film Step Brothers (Demi frères) du même nom que la fic :) J'ai beaucoup visé l'aspect « Adolescent matérialiste » dans cette histoire, j'ai fait exprès pour démontrer cela en particulier, car c'est pas mal ce qui est au centre de la société en ce moment. Je voulais un peu démontrer une vraie vie d'ados moderne.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre**

Naruto et Sasuke étaient les parfaits opposés. L'un possédait une chevelure blonde et des yeux d'un bleu azur, avec le teint légèrement basané. L'autre, la peau plutôt pâle, des yeux profondément noirs, ainsi que des cheveux corbeaux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendait à quoi que ce soit de cette famille reconstituée. Chacun de son côté nourrissait une certaine aversion pour cette nouvelle union entre les Uzumaki et les Uchiha. Les deux avaient perdu un proche. La mère de Naruto, Kushina, était morte d'un cancer il y avait de cela 5 ans et le père de Sasuke était décédé dans un accident de la route 7 ans auparavant.

Quelques années plus tard, Minato avait rencontré une jolie femme, avec de longs cheveux noirs à une réunion présidentielle. Ils sont sortit un soir ensemble au restaurant, ont commencé à se fréquenter et puis paf ! Le grand amour. Même pas 6 mois après, le mariage était déjà prévu. Simplement avec l'argent que les deux faisaient à eux seuls, il va sans dire que ça prévoyait d'être gros.

Du haut de leurs 17 ans, Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient pas voulu en comprendre quoi que ce soit. Les choses furent, et passèrent sans aucuns questionnements, seulement un refoulement d'antipathie et de frustration. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas si incompatibles que ça, quand on y pense. Même si leur rencontre ne fut pas des plus joyeuses non plus….

Naruto se tenait assis à l'intérieur de l'auto, musique à fond sur son mp3. Ce fut tout un paquet de troubles pour son père de le faire embarquer là dedans, sachant le pourquoi du comment ils déménageaient. Mais maintenant, il ne voulait plus y bouger d'un pouce.

Ils allaient emménager chez la fiancée de son père.

« Allez ! Bouge-toi un peu, et viens m'aider à décharger nos valises. »

C'est sur un « Vas te faire foutre, Papounet d'amour. » joyeux qu'il déclara solennellement son désaccord à son paternel.

« Allons, tu restera pas assis ici à bouder tout le reste de ta vie ! »

Il augmenta le volume de sa musique, et se fourra la tête dans son oreiller, faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. C'est sur un soupir que Minato finit de débarrasser ses bagages de l'automobile jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de leur nouvelle maison. Mikoto s'était tout de suite précipitée sur son futur mari pour l'aider.

« - Dis… tu crois qu'il va s'y faire un jour. Ça m'a tout l'air d'être mal parti à ce que je vois. Pauvre Naruto…

- Mais non ! Laisse-le faire. Ça lui arrive souvent. Il va finir par craquer, dit le blond en faisant un signe de main, signifiant de ne pas s'inquiéter.

- Si tu le dis. Je ne tiens qu'à ce que ton fils soit heureux, tu sais…

- Ouais… J'espère simplement qu'ils ne s'arracheront pas trop les cheveux. Sasuke est assez dur à vivre d'après ce que je t'ai entendu dire. Ce qui est le cas de Naruto aussi.

- En effet, conclut la noire à Minato en soupirant. Tiens ! En parlant du loup, Sasuke ! »

Un jeune homme, pas plus vieux que son fils, sortit la tête par l'encadrement de la porte. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère. Les mêmes petits yeux noirs en amande qui donnaient un air félin à leur visage. Il s'avança sans l'ombre d'un intérêt vers sa mère en croisant les bras.

- Quoi.

- Sasuke ! Je te présente ton futur beau-père Minato Namikaze. Minato-Sasuke, Sasuke-Minato.

Minato se précipita tout sourire vers le jeune homme en lui tendant la main.

- Bonjour Sasuke ! Content de faire enfin ta connaissance ! Ta mère m'a tellement parlé de toi, c'est fou comment vous vous ressemblez tout les deux !

L'adolescent répondit d'un simple « Hm. » et voulu s'en retourner, mais il fut intercepté par sa mère qui mit un bras derrière lui.

- Voyons, Sasuke. Ne sois pas si impoli ! Soit gentil, va finir de porter les bagages à l'entrée là-bas, près de l'auto. Veux-tu ? Lui dit-elle gentiment en pointant la direction.

C'est sur un grognement que répondit Sasuke en s'exécutant. Apparemment, c'était le langage de pas mal tout les adolescents, en conclut sa mère en soupirant. Mais même si Itachi n'avait pas été un ange lui aussi à l'adolescence, Mokoto avait encore l'espoir que ce n'était qu'une simple phase…

Naruto descendit de l'automobile, sans trop de convictions et d'enthousiasme. Il claqua la porte de la Toyota Camry 2009 argentée, son oreiller en dessous d'un bras. Il s'apprêtait à se pencher pour ramasser ses effets personnels, et il aperçut un jeune homme s'approcher au loin. Ils s'arrêtèrent net tout les deux, et se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire. Sasuke serrait les poings le long de son corps, et le blond échappa son oreiller dans le gazon, près du trottoir qu'il était. Dès la première seconde où ils se sont regardés, le temps s'était arrêté. On voyait bien la malice qui perçait dans leurs yeux. Le vent chaud d'été souffla un grand coup dans leur chevelure, faisant danser les arbres verts du grand terrain qui les entourait.

Sasuke arborait un style plutôt punk, ou emo. Il avait des cheveux noirs, aux reflets bleus, et dressé en fins piques à l'arrière de la tête. Il était aussi habillé d'un t-shirt noir de Chiodos et un pantalon Skinny gris avec une chaîne, ainsi que des Converses noirs et des bracelets colorés au poignet pour compléter le tout. Naruto, lui, affichait un style beaucoup plus excentrique, avec des couleurs vives, et des vêtements plus sportifs. Un Hoodie orange et noir de marque Billabong, et un jean tout à fait normal avec des Nike Dunks comme chaussures.

Les contrastes se dévisageaient depuis une bonne minute sans dire un mot. On s'aurait bien cru dans un vieux film de Far West, avec les cow-boys et la musique latine en fond. Sasuke plissa les yeux pour le mettre en garde, et Naruto sourit malicieusement, comme pour le mettre au défi.

Sasuke, avec assurance, céda le premier et parla.

- Tu devrais faire attention à tes fesses, c'est sur mon territoire que tu te tiens à présent.

- Heh ! C'est ce qu'on va voir.

- …Sale fresh.

- Sale emo.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard. L'électricité dans l'air était palpable. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre en bombant le torse, et se firent face, gardant un bon 2 pieds entre eux. Sasuke le regarda méchamment et continua :

- Si tu t'avises de venir foutre la merde dans ma vie, t'est un homme mort, Uzumaki.

Ces propos ne vinrent pas l'atteindre une seconde. Il poussa Sasuke comme une porte ballotante et continua son chemin la tête haute.

- Pff ! J'en ai rien à foutre.

Sasuke prit les bagages près de l'auto en soupirant pour obéir à sa mère, et suivit son futur beau-frère en marchant comme s'il pesait 200 kilos, fou de rage. Naruto et Sasuke se connaissaient depuis la maternelle, et ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis, ni l'un ni l'autre, et du jour au lendemain, voilà qu'ils emménageaient dans la même maison. Quelle galère…

* * *

**Fin du Premier Chapitre.**

'Hope you liked it… ^3^

J'ai le chapitre 2 sur mon ordinateur chez ma belle-mère, mais comme ça marche plus très fort entre elle et mon père, je ne sais pas c'est quand que je pourrais le récupérer pour pouvoir le publier… Alors, j'espère que je vais avoir le courage de continuer, j'ai toujours de la misère à continuer ou à poster régulièrement des fics longues comme celle-là :S

Merci Alex de m'avoir encouragée !! =D

C'est pas mal la seule qui croit en moi ces temps-ci…

- Jee-chan (c)


	2. Chapter 2

_Hourra ! J'ai retrouvé mon chapitre deux... Je suis tellement contente, j'étais sûre que je l'avais supprimé pas plus tard que hier XD_

_Je suis vraiment cruche parfois... Pardonnez mon inattention. ^^_

_Et j'espère que ça comblera vos attentes ! J'aimerais vous remercier pour tout vos beaux Reviews, j'en reviens juste pas. J'me demande aussi si je mérite toute cette attention. Pourtant, c'est tellement rien cette fic..._

_Dit-moi si c'est pas trop pourris... Chui très indécise, et nerveuse. Un rien peu me faire paniquer si y'a un élément de pas correcte... :S_

_Mais bon... Arrêtons la déprime, et rions ! XD_

_Enjoy !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La visite**

« - Sasuke chérit, demanda Mikoto à son fils, dis-moi, tu pourrais aller faire la visite de la maison à Naruto ? Moi et Minato, nous allons préparer le repas. Tu lui présenteras votre chambre !

- " VOTRE ?! " s'exclamèrent les deux concernés.

- Comment ça !? Reprit Sasuke.

- Tu sais qu'on est encore en rénovation, les nouvelles chambres ne sont pas encore meublées. Il n'aura qu'à prendre le lit de ton grand frère. Ce n'est que temporairement.

- Ho, dans ce cas, continua Naruto en jetant un regard provocateur à son compagnon, je ne vois aucuns problèmes. »

Sasuke croisa les bras, essayant de percevoir ce qu'il allait lui faire comme coup. Naruto prit sa valise, pendant qu'il détournait le regard, et marcha vers le grand escalier de marbre sans attendre son hôte. Il décida que cette visite, il se la fera à lui-même. Pas besoin d'une tête creuse pour ça. Cette maison avait beau être très grande, il n'avait quand même pas besoin d'une carte et une boussole pour se retrouver. Tout était dans le crâne !

Sasuke se tourna après les serments de sa mère et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà rendu en haut. Il couru le rattraper avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit de grave. Montant les marches quatre par quatre, il vu justement ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Il réussit à intercepter Naruto juste avant qu'il n'entre dans la pièce, se plaçant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« - Wow ! O_ù_comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

- Je v-i-s-i-t-e. Ça ne se voit pas ?

Il tenta de s'avancer, mais Sasuke le repoussa en froissant les sourcils.

- Non ! Interdiction d'entrer dans cette pièce ! Ce n'est pas notre chambre. Ça, c'est **ma** pièce sacrée, et personne n'a jamais eu le droit d'y aller. Ça ne sera sûrement pas un écervelé comme toi qui contredira les règles ! » Insista le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

Naruto le regarda, désinvolte, et pris un aire arrogant avant de s'en aller ailleurs.

« - Comme tu veux… »

Sasuke le suivit de près et se mis tout de suite en avant de lui pour le diriger dans sa marche, le blond rebroussa subtilement son chemin. Sasuke s'en aperçut seulement qu'un fraction de seconde après, et partit à sa poursuite.

« - Hé ! Reviens ici !! Espèce de… HAARRR !! . » Hurla-t-il.

Naruto gloussa bruyamment et se jeta dans cette fameuse pièce. Il fut surprit, puisqu'il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus gênant, mais étant plus émerveillé que d'autre chose, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

« - Wow… »

La pièce était tapissée au complet de matériaux insonorisés, et plusieurs instruments de musique y étaient disposés. Il ''échappa'' ses bagages, et sauta sur une des guitares.

« - HO MON DIEU !! Une Gibson rouge, la classe !! Elle est magnifique ! »

Sasuke arriva dans la pièce en courant, et cru faire une crise cardiaque en voyant son bébé se faire tripoter.

- Lâche ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit tantôt à propos de ça !!

Naruto s'amusait à jouer après les cordes, que Sasuke lui arracha des mains pour la replacer précieusement sur son raque. Celui-ci ne ronchonna pas et saisi une basse noir et blanche sans l'écouter. Dans l'émerveillement il lui dit :

« - Waw ! Sasuke, je ne savais pas que tu étais musicien ?!

- Oui , je sais jouer depuis que j'suis capable de me mettre les doigts dans le nez . Alors tu me rends ça, oui !!? Ca vaut de l'or !! » Rugit Sasuke, s'arrachant quasiment les cheveux.

« - Hé ben, moi je sais jouer un peu de guitare sèche, mais pas plus…

- Ouais, bah maintenant tu sors ! »

Naruto grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et Sasuke fit une pause pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire …

« - Heu… Attends, tu sais jouer ?! » Demanda le noir à Naruto, comme si cet imbécile pouvait servir à quelque chose dans la vie.

Le blond ignora sa question, car son attention fut attirée par ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de la chambre. Il lâcha un cri et lui fourra la basse dans le front. Ce qui fit grogner Sasuke de mécontentement. Une énorme et magnifique batterie se tenait devant ses yeux émerveillés. Il n'y connaissait rien aux drums, mais il pouvait dire qu'il s'éclatait bien à frapper sur des tambours comme un homme préhistorique. Il attrapa les baguettes, sous l'expression affolée de Sasuke.

Juste avant qu'il commence à frapper sur une des cymbales comme un orang-outan, une main arrêta la propulsée. Un Sasuke au regard furieux lui arracha les baguettes des mains, et mis ses bras devant pour la protéger.

« - NON ! NON ! PAS MON DRUM !! C'est la règle de la maison, on ne touche surtout jamais à mon drum. Si tu oses même mettre le petit doigt dessus, je vais te botter le cul tellement fort que tu devras manger ta bouffe avec une paille pendant une semaine complète !

- Wow, d'accord !… ce n'est qu'une simple batterie !

- NON ! Ce n'est pas n'importe quel batterie… Lâcha-t-il, déshonoré. C'est une DW Drums en érable noir, double pédales 22x18 ! Le Snare est autographié par The Rev, le batteur de Avenged Sevenfold !! Dit moi pas que c'est n'importe quoi ça ! Ce bébé vaut 15 fois plus que qu'est-ce que tu portes sur le dos !

- Heu…

- Pauvre petite ! Regarde ce que tu lui as fait… Tu l'as abîmé juste avec ton regard de pervers ! Dit-il en caressant les cymbales.

Naruto le regarda faire de travers… il commençait à le trouver un peut étrange.

- Arrêtes ça, je vais commencer à croire que tu fantasme dessus chaque soir.

- Fermes ta gueule ! » Cria Sasuke en le frappant d'un coup de baguette à l'arrière de la tête. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré la douleur en le voyant aussi irrité. Sasuke reprit aussitôt l'assassinat qu'il avait commencé, et le rua de coup, tandisque que lui, riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Après qu'il en fut par terre, suppliant de ne plus le toucher;

« - Décampes d'ici si tu veux pas que ce soit moi qui te fasse sortir !! »

Indigne, Naruto se releva, massant la partit mutilée de son crâne et reprit ses bagages, frustré de sa défaite. Il n'en avait pas finit avec lui, il voulais lui faire voir ce que les Uzumaki étaient capable. C'était à partir de ce moment que la guerre était commencée pour de bon entre lui et l'Uchiha. Il n'accepterais, mais au grand jamais de faire partit de cette famille. Même le nom lui donnait des hauts le cœur. Donc, c'est aussi à partir de ce soir, qu'ils allaient bien faire comprendre aux parents qu'ils n'étaient pas en accord avec cette union précipitée.

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre Deux**

_Bon... j'en reviens pas de la tournure des évènement... Sasuke est trop dominant par apport à Naruto. Inquiétez-vous pas, Naruto vas se venger, et Sasuke aura son moment d'humiliation lui aussi ! MOUHAHAHA ! XD_

_- Angie (c)_


	3. Chapter 3

_… Pardon ? ^^'_

_Ça fait longtemps que j'ai posté ici. Je suis désolée. J'avais prévu faire plusieurs chapitres sur Word et de toutes les poster régulièrement, mais voilà. Comme à l'habitude je ne le fais pas, parce que je suis paresseuse. Il a fallut que je règle beaucoup de problèmes personnels, et je n'avais aucunes envies d'écrire. Mais comme ça va mieux et que tout est bien qui finit bien, TADAAM ! Je reviens en force avec mon chapitre 3 !_ =D

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le plan de Naruto**

Après que les deux eurent finit de se chamailler, Sasuke pu enfin montrer la chambre qu'ils allaient partager. Naruto entra à la suite de Sasuke. Les mures était tous peinturés en blanc, et plusieurs posters de groupes de musique, de films d'horreurs, de séries animés comme South Park y était tapissé d'un côté. Il y avait une petite bibliothèque dans un coin, avec des livres et des DVD en tous genre. La grande fenêtre avec des rideaux noirs donnait la vue sur la rue et le voisinage. Naruto se fit pointer un meuble où il y avait plusieurs tiroirs. Une télé était disposée dessus.

« - Hum hum. »

Le regard de Sasuke se fit plus insistant.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit désigné par Sasuke et ouvrit un des tiroirs vides.

« - Donc, si je comprend bien… » Continua Naruto en rangeant quelques de ses vêtements « … Ce côté; **mes affaires**, Et ce côté-là : **tes affaires**. Est-ce bien cela ?»

Juste à voir son air dénudé d'expression, Naruto compris que c'était le cas.

Sasuke gardait ses choses à lui dans le placard depuis toujours. Tout ses effet personnels était disposé du côté le plus près de la porte, et Itachi occupait anciennement l'autre côté. Il avait probablement du partir avec ses choses au moment de son départ, se dit Naruto. Celui-ci referma le tiroir, et fouilla dans sa valise. « J'avais prévu le coup. »

Il en sortit un gros rouleau de ruban adhésif rouge et fit une délimitation de son territoire par terre d'un mur à l'autre. Sasuke lui adressa un regard noir et répondit d'un ton haineux.

« - Parfait.

- Et que je te vois mettre ton nez dans mes affaires.

- Idem. »

Naruto soupira d'aisance et fis comme chez lui. Il sauta dans son nouveau lit, déboutonna son pantalon, enleva ses chaussures et les jeta en bas du lit. Sasuke le regarda faire méticuleusement d'un œil mauvais. Naruto s'en fichait carrément. Il croisa les bras en arrière de la tête, et afficha un petit sourire au plafond en pensant.

_**Étape numéro 1 du supplice de Sasuke**__ :_

« - À table, les enfants ! » Retentit gentiment la voix de Mikoto du bas de l'escalier.

_**Devenir lèche-botte de Belle-maman. **_

_---_

Mikoto déposa le bol de salade sur la table, et s'assit à coté de son bien-aimé.

« Bonne appétit ! » Ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement. Sasuke, à côté de lui avait la figure dans son assiette, dos recourbé et mangeait sans dire un seul mot. Naruto décida de faire commencer son plan dès maintenant. À la place de manger comme un aspirateur - comme il avait si bien l'habitude de faire- il se décida de sortir ses bonnes manières et se comporter comme un ange avec elle.

« - Alors, alors. Comment s'est passée la visite, Sasuke ?

- … Mh. Murmura-t-il.

- Assez bien ! Sasuke était un peu grognon, j'vous dis. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout voir, mais au moins j'ai installé quelques trucs dans la chambre. ^^

- Oh, c'est bien ! Sourit la mère au jeune blond.

Sasuke, tourna les yeux en se bourrant le gosier d'un amas de pâtes avec sa fourchette, de manière à détourner sa frustration temporaire.

- Votre sauce à Spaghetti est excellente, Mme.

- Merci bien ! Fit Mikoto en portant une main à sa poitrine, toute ébahit et touchée. « C'est une recette de ma mère. »

Naruto lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Oh, appelles-moi Mikoto, tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyer, Naruto. Je me sens comme une vielle tante toute ridée. XD

- Pardon, Mikoto-san. Pourtant, vous êtes encore si jolie pour votre âge ! Répondit Naruto en se servant de la salade d'un air mignon forcé.

- Ah ! Merci. Ça me fait chaud au cœur. » Elle tourna la tête vers Minato en souriant « Il est tout aussi charmant que son père ! N'est-ce pas ? ^^ »

Minato ria jaune, et regarda son fils. Il ne l'avait jamais vu agir de cette manière. Peut-être essayait-il de faire des efforts pour s'intégrer ? Pensa-t-il. Il préféra garder cette hypothèse en tête, plutôt que de soupçonner un mauvais coup derrière tout ça… Agir ainsi avec elle ne nuirait pas, dans tout les cas. Enfin, de ce qu'il croyait. Il remarqua Sasuke qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, outré. Se pourrait-il que… ? Ah bien oui, ridicule. C'était bien son genre. Il voulait simplement le provoquer… Mais quoi qu'il fasse, Minato ne pourrais rien faire.

Il se leva de la chaise en un grincement sonore, et pris en main sa coupe de vin.

« - Hum. J'aimerais porter un toast pour notre premier repas en famille.

- Bonne idée ! Clama Mikoto.

- ' Manque Itachi. Beugla Sasuke.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave. Itachi n'habite plus ici depuis trois mois. Il n'a pas pu se rendre de Tokyo jusqu'à Konoha. Ton frère travail beaucoup ces temps-ci tu sais.

- Mmh…

- Est-ce que tu sais juste dire ça, Sasuke ? Ria Naruto en regardant sa mère.

- La ferme.

- Oh oh ! Sasuke, sois donc plus polis avec Naruto.

- Oui, sois donc polis si t'es pas joli. Susurra Naruto.

- Toi, t'avais pas besoin de rajouter ça. Dit Sasuke en serrant les dents.

- Ah, et t'es sal juste là. »

Naruto porta un doigt à son menton et cligna des yeux en souriant. Une façon bien originale pour envoyer promener quelqu'un. Sasuke serra violemment sa fourchette dans sa main. La super sauce à maman recouvrait une bonne partie de sa bouche, mais il s'en foutait carrément présentement. Mikoto soupira et se leva en saisissant une serviette de table. Elle l'essuya.

« - Tu manges aussi bien qu'un enfant de 4 ans, chéris. » Le gronda-t-elle.

Tous prirent un verre et se levèrent. Le jeune Uchiha pris son verre vide et mima l'acte, ne prenant même pas la peine de se lever.

« - Kampai ! *

- Mendoukusai… * » Marmonna Sasuke.

« - J'y pense, j'ai encor pleins de photos de Sasuke qui se bourrait la face dans le gâteau au chocolat à sa fête de 2 ans. J'ai retrouvé nos vieux albums de famille !! » Sursauta Mikoto, entre deux gorgées de vin.

On vit tout de suite la couleur de peau de Sasuke virer au rouge. Il était dans le pétrin total. Il se frappa le front, honteux.

« - Non, pas ça Maman, s'il te plait commence pas. »

Il était déjà trop tard la femme avait disparu de table et sa voix retentit fièrement du salon.

« - Venez voir !! »

Naruto ricana machiavéliquement et se dirigea dans le salon. « Heheheh faut que j'vois ça. » =D

Sasuke tourna de la couleur du tapis cramoisis. Il relâcha les muscles de son cou, anéantit, et sa tête tomba mollement dans les spaghettis. Il tenta pathétiquement de se noyer dans la sauce, entendant ce cher blond rire aux éclats.

« - Là, t'as Sasuke à 1 ans et 10 mois avec Itachi dans le bain avec Kiki le petit canard jaune.

- C'est normal qui aille autant de mousse ?

- On avait échappé la barre de savon dans le bain tourbillon. Cinq minutes après cela donnait ça.

Elle tourna la page. Une photo montrant le bain avec un gros tas de bulles, il dépassait seulement deux petites touffes de cheveux noirs.

Elle tourna la page, encore. « Et après … Il nous a fallut tout nettoyer, bien entendu. Sasuke pleurait parce qu'il s'était perdu dans tout cette mousse.

- Hahahah ! Sasuke, t'as un p'ptit zizi sur la photo !! Cria Naruto. Même Minato ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, main devant la bouche.

Là, ça en était trop. Sasuke poussa fortement sa chaise et passa rapidement un linge humide sur son visage et alla au salon à grand pas frustré.

« - NON MAIS ÇA VA FAIRE !! »

Hurla Sasuke en arrachant l'album de photos des mains de Naruto, rouge de honte.

" HAAAAAAAARRR !!! "

Continua-t-il en criant comme un animal en s'enfuyant. Les autres le regarda s'en aller, stupéfaits de sa réaction. Mikoto ne fit pas mine de s'en soucier, elle continuait ses récits de famille avec ardeur et joie. Sasuke s'enferma dans la salle de bain, ouvris la fenêtre et lança l'album photo au bout de ses bras avec rage, le plus loin possible. Il se laissa ensuite glisser contre la porte, les bras croisés et bouda une bonne partie de la soirée.

---

Il faisait maintenant nuit sur la ville de Konoha. Demain, il y avait école pour les deux. Les dents brossées, et la toilette du soir faite, il était l'heur d'aller dormir. Naruto s'enroulait dans les chaudes couvertures, tan disque Sasuke enlevait son pantalon et le mit dans le panier à linge. Il se glissa sous les draps de son lit et éteignit la lumière de chevet au passage.

Le silence pesait lourd dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Seule la lueur de la lune était présente, assez pour pouvoir voir aux alentours. Sasuke soupira, fixant un point imaginaire au plafond.

« - J'te déteste. » Cracha-t-il en chuchotant.

Naruto fut piqué à l'instant. Il lui faisait dos de l'autre côté, mais il se retourna brusquement.

« - Hé bien. Avises-toi donc que je te déteste aussi. Et beaucoup ! » Répond Naruto, sur le même ton.

« - Non, je te déteste plus !

- Non ! C'est moi !

- Non !

- Oui !

- Ta gueule. Bonne nuit.

- Ouais, bonne nuit. Pfff ! » Finit le jeune blond en s'abriant et retournant de côté.

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre Trois**

***** **Kampai** : Veux dire Santé en Japonais.

*** Mendoukusai **: Ennuyant, barbant en Japonais

Petite blague pour le fun :

_C'est une fois une vieille madame en manque de sexe qui rentre dans un sex-shop. Elle demande au monsieur, toute gênée : « - Hum hum, est-ce que vous avez ça, des vibrateurs ? »_

_Le vendeur, tout content lui répond avec entrain : « - Bah oui Madame !! On en a une panoplie ! Même qu'on a mieux que ça, on a un Pénis Vaudou ! C'est tout nouveau, ça vient de sortir ! _

_- Ah oui ? _

_- Oui !! Vous avez juste à dire « Pénis Vaudou » 2 fois, et la place où vous le voulez et TADA ! Des heurs et des heurs de plaisirs._

_- Oh, waw ! Je l'achète ! =D »_

_Elle l'achète et s'en retourne dans son auto. Elle eu la brillant idée de l'essayer pendant qu'elle conduisait, « Pénis Vaudou, Pénis vaudou : mon vagin !! » _

_Et là… bien entendu, elle conduisait croche en faisant des S dans la rue. La police l'arrête et lui demande : « - Madame, combien de verres avez-vous bu ? Êtes-vous soule ?_

_- N-non monsieur l'agent ! C'est de la faute au Pénis Vaudou! J'vous jure !_

_- Pfff… Pénis Vaudou ! Pénis vaudou ! … Mon cul !!_

_*rires et applaudissement général*_

_Hahaha… Pathétique. Elle est meilleure racontée en vrai par mon amie. xD. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Je me surprends vraiment à avoir été capable d'écrire ce chapitre. J'étais sure que je n'y arriverais pas. Je m'attaque au prochain alors ! ^^  
_

_- Angie_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Les plaisirs routiniers **

« - Regardes, chérie. Je nous ai trouvé un superbe hôtel à Venise pour notre voyage de noce ! »

S'exclama Minato assit sur le lit dans à côté de sa femme, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux.

« - Pour vrai ? Déjà ?

- Oui, regarde. Le Hilton Molino Stucky Venice. On a une vue extra sur la ville et le fleuve, et les chambres ont l'aire assez luxueuse. Internet Wi-fi, piscine, Spa, sauna, télévision satellite, etc. Y'a tout ce qui faut !

- Super ! Faut réserver, alors. »

Elle prit son fiancé par le cou, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et lui adressa ensuite un magnifique sourire.

« - Alors… Moi j'ai pensé à la couleur thème pour la cérémonie, et j'aime bien le rouge carmin, ça te dit ?

- Oui, j'aime bien cette couleur, mais…

Minato n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle le coupa en parlant incroyablement vite.

- Donc, les accessoires des garçons d'honneur seront dans ces teintes. Il va bientôt falloir aller magasiner leurs habits, et surtout la tienne. Je suis allée la semaine passée avec Kurenai-san pour ma robe. J'ai vu un super modèle pour nos filles d'honneur avec un laçage dans le dos, et des paillettes dans le drapée. C'est vraiment joli, il va falloir que tu viennes voir ça !

- Oui… Mais, ça ne serait pas mieux un mariage style Japonais ? Pour faire plus traditionnel…

- J'y ai bien pensé. Mais l'idée du mariage occidental ne me déplaît pas non plus.

- Mmmh… pas tout à fait ce que je rêvais, mais si ça te fais plaisir, allons-y pour ça !

---

Il était maintenant 7 h du matin, et le jeune camelot passait les journaux de maison en maison. Le soleil pénétrait la chambre des deux adolescents, venant peu à peu perturber leur sommeil. Naruto roupillait et bavait sur son oreiller pendant que Sasuke lui, était roulé en petite boulle, couverture par-dessus la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« - Les garçons ! On se réveille ! » Chantonna Mikoto en désabriant Sasuke. Celui-ci marmonna des jurons en se plaignant qu'il avait froid, et Naruto ne réagit pas du tout.

« - Les garçons ! … »

Aucunes réponses ni gestes. Elle repartit quelques minutes, les laissant végéter encore un peu. La femme revint avec un panier à lessive vide. Elle haussa le ton avec une pointe d'autorité dans la voix, mais toujours aussi mollement.

« - Les gars ! L'autobus passe dans 45 minutes. Debout ! »

Naruto serra son oreiller et grommela des trucs insensés, encore entrain de rêver. Mikoto se promena un peu dans la pièce, ramassant des vêtements sals au passage, et laissa les deux en se dirigeant vers l'encadrement de la porte.

« - Le petit déjeuner est prêt. Venez avant que ça soit froid. »

Naruto se redressa, droit comme une barre dans le lit.

« - MAAANGEEER ?! »

Il partit comme une flèche à la cuisine presque en déboulant les escaliers. Sasuke, encore dans les vaps du sommeil, mit deux pieds par terre, bailla, s'étira et craqua des doigts. Il se leva, d'un air abattu et pris une douche rapide. En sortant, il s'essuya les cheveux et son corps. Il passa ensuite une serviette autour de la taille, agrippa sa brosse à dent et y mit du dentifrice. Gestes machinaux quotidiens devenu barbant à la longue. Passant une main sur le miroir embué, Sasuke se brossa les dents et ruminait sur la situation d'hier soir. Il fixait son visage dans la glace, et pensa…

Naruto le faisait vraiment chier.

Après s'avoir préparé, il s'assura que ce baka ne puisse entrer dans la chambre. Il déboucha un gros stylo-feutre noir, et un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

Sasuke fouilla dans un des tiroirs de Naruto, et en pris un t-shirt blanc au hasard. (…) Il laissa échapper un petit rire diabolique. Après s'avoir délecté de ce moment de pure extase, il le brun se ressaisit aussitôt, retournant en bas comme si de rien était, prêt et habillé pour l'école. Minato le salua gaiement, pendant qu'il lisait le journal avec un café. Le plus jeune s'assit, et sa mère lui servit une gaufre.

« - Voilà ! Attention c'est chaud. »

Naruto encore en pyjama, bourrait la sienne de Nutella. Le blond la plia en quatre et l'engloutit aussitôt.

« - T'es dégueulasse. Répliqua Sasuke, dédaigneusement.

- … Oh regarde ! Un hélicoptère ! » Dit-il la bouche pleine en pointant derrière lui. Sasuke se tourna par réflexe, sans penser.

- Merci !

Sa gaufre était maintenant disparue de son assiette, et déjà entrain de se faire tartiner de chocolat.

- …Usuratonkachi. »

Son expression laissait tout dire à ce moment. Sa mâchoire se crispa, et ses dents se frictionnèrent sur le coup de la colère.

Il se leva de table en soupirant fortement pour évacuer l'émotion, et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Il prit un plat de plastique contenant du riz blanc et un _Yudetamago _qu'il glissa dans son sac d'école. Il pris un paire de baguette jetable dans un petit vase déposé sur le comptoir de cuisine.

« - M'man, j'men vais à pied. Je vais manger à l'école ce matin. »

Il prit directement la porte de sortie, ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer la maisonnée.

---

Naruto se promenait avec Kiba dans les allés de casiers, sac sur le dos. Ils parlaient avec animosité et entrain, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçurent Shikamaru et Choji au loin.

« - Hé ! Les gars ! »

Fit Naruto en agitant les bras pour avoir leur attention

- Yo. Répondit Shikamaru.

- Mhh ! 'Shalut … ! Continua Choji à son tour en grignotant ses éternelles chips.

Ce fut le début d'une petite discussion insignifiante entre amis. Kiba, Shikamaru et Choji étaient ses trois meilleurs amis. Ils étaient seulement quatre, mais ils déplaçaient de l'aire dans l'école. Shikamaru était le plus intelligent des trois, mais le plus flemmard. Un des rares à faire partit du club d'échec de l'école. Geek, passionné par l'informatique et World Of Warcraft, c'était un vrai intello pas de vie selon certain. On se demandait même ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer avec des gens comme eux. Ils étaient totalement le contraire. Naruto et Kiba étaient deux idiots énervés qui avaient de piètres notes à l'école. Toujours entrain de faire des commentaires et des blagues aux professeurs. Naruto était le plus pire d'entre les deux, pendant que Choji ne faisait que suivre, rire et bouffer n'importe quoi. Parfois, il y avait un certain petit Konohamaru en première qui rôdait autour du blond. C'était un vrai pot de colle qui prenait Naruto comme un Dieu. Celui-ci en était bien fier et s'en vantait souvent…

… (_Tsss, comme si il serait un bon exemple dans la vie xD_)

La cloche sonna, et ils s'en allèrent au cours.

Local 348, Histoire.

Les élèves s'installèrent chacun à leur place, bavardant de tout et n'importe quoi. Sasuke et Sai, assit ensemble arrêtèrent leur discussion en voyant Naruto entrer dans la classe. Il n'était pas accompagné de sa bande de nuls cette fois-ci. Sasuke vue donc sa chance passer devant lui. Il mit discrètement un pied dans l'allée, devant les pieds du blond. Naruto s'enfargea et tomba _gracieusement _par terre, devant tout le monde. Ses livres s'étalèrent sur le plancher en un son mat.

« - Crétin… Fait attention à où tu mets les pieds. »

Il se retourna vers Sasuke avec un air exaspéré voulant dire : _Non, mais c'est quoi ton problème !?_

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il le regardait de haut, maintenant. Cela ne manqua pas au blond de le faire se sentir pitoyable. Ce fut le silence complet pendant un instant, puis des rires majoritaires résonnèrent dans la classe. Ce qui marqua le plus Naruto, c'était Sakura… Sa Sakura-chan. Elle se moquait maintenant de lui, une main délicate à sa bouche en rapportant les prouesses du brun comme « _Géniales »_. En d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait pas hésité à riposter. Mais vis-à-vis cette grande déception, il ne trouva pas assez d'orgueil pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta de froisser les sourcils, et afficher une moue irritée sans dire un mot.

« - _Kuso_… »

Lâcha-t-il entre les dents en ramassant ses bouquins. Il se releva, sous le regard moqueur de tous.

« - _Ohayo, mina yoroshiku_ ! Tous à vos places s'il vous plait. Le cours commence.» Sonna Iruka Umino en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il replaça ses lunettes convenablement, et se rendit à son bureau en déposant son sac par terre. Il attrapa une craie et inscrivit la date et l'horaire du cours.

Naruto s'installa à sa place, à pas d'éléphant. Il garocha ses livres sur le bureau, et s'assit.

« - Naruto, changes d'attitude. Je ne veux pas de ce comportement en classe, veux-tu ?

- Tsk…

- Maintenant, tout le monde, sortez vos cahiers de notes.

Le blond, furieux mâchouilla son crayon, et Iruka commença son cours ennuyant. La moitié des étudiants n'écoutaient pas, ou bien roupillaient. Seulement certain, comme par exemple Lee, Sakura et Tenten se donnaient à fond dans leurs études et étaient absorbés par le cours.

« - … Le début de l'ère Showa vit l'État japonais tomber sous l'influence croissante de l'expansionnisme militaire avec un régime politique de plus en plus sévère et autoritaire. En 1931, le Japon prit possession de la Mandchourie qui reçut le nom de Manzhouguo. Cette dernière fut considérée dès lors comme une colonie au même titre que la Corée … »

Naruto appuya sa joue sur son poing, et bouda en griffonnant sur une feuille de cartable. Une boule de papier chiffonné lui heurta la tête à un moment. Il entendit des rires étouffés résonner à l'arrière. Une autre connerie de la part de Sasuke ? Pas de doute. Les groupes étaient différents à chaque cours. Dans cette classe, le monde avait tendance à être toujours de son côté, et non du sien. Contrairement à l'habitude... Il se décida enfin à prendre le papier, et en lire l'intérieur.

« _Pas mal ton t-shirt. Alors, c'est pour quand cette baise ? (Signé) - Ta pétasse_. »

En premier, de qui venait ce mot, et pourquoi parlait-on de son t-shirt !? Naruto se retourna, incrédule en remarquant quelques élèves qui le fixaient en riant et pointant son chandail. « _C'est quoi ce foutoir, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ »

Il leva les bras, scrutant ce qu'il portait. Il ne puait pas, n'avait pas de taches… Impeccable, on ne pouvait rien y trouver d'étrange ! Il alluma au bout de deux secondes… L'adolescent s'empressa de rentrer ses bras dans les manches, pour glisser l'arrière à l'avant. Quelqu'un avait saccagé son t-shirt préféré ! Il essaya de lire ce qui était écrit, à l'envers.

« - _I… I love dicks_… QUOI !?!? »

…

Tout le restant de la semaine se passa de cette manière. Sasuke se servait de sa popularité afin d'humilier Naruto à chaque occasion qui se présentait. Comme par exemple, après avoir été au cours de gym avec comme professeur Gai-sensei, il va sans dire qu'on en revient exténué. À l'échauffement du début, ils devaient courir un 500 mètres sur la piste autour du terrain de football. Sasuke arrivait par derrière, et bouscula violement Naruto hors de la piste. Il dévala une pente, pour ensuite tomber dans un ruisseau pas loin.

« KYAAAAAA ! » Sasuke souri, triomphant. Neji passa devant _l'accident_ en joggant peu de temps après. Il ferma les yeux en secouant la tête, découragé par son comportement.

_« Tsss, quel clown celui-là. Ça cherche juste l'attention. »_ Se dit-il à lui-même. D'autres fois, c'était le ballon de Volley-ball qu'il mangeait en plein front... Si on avait le malheur d'arriver en retard, c'était cinquante pompes devant la classe. Donc, Sasuke s'arrangeait pour que quelqu'un l'embarre dans le vestiaire, ou bien lui vole ses vêtements et sa serviette pendant qu'il prenait sa douche…

Naruto ne pouvait riposter autre part qu'à la maison, puisque qu'il n'avait aucuns pouvoirs en dehors. C'était peine perdue de vouloir le faire chier à l'école… Alors, il lui faisait pleins de mauvais tours, comme mettre du beurre d'arachide dans ses chaussettes, du Tabasco dans ses caleçons, remplacer le crémage d'un biscuit Oréo par du dentifrice à la menthe… Ou… toucher à ses affaires pendant qu'il n'était pas là.

Naruto se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la salle de musique de son demi-frère. Par chance, celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Il se serait fait un plaisir de virer la chambre en bordel pour chercher la clé, mais bon… La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant échapper un petit grincement des pentures. L'objet tant convoité par le blond apparut devant ses yeux qui brillaient de malice. Il referma la porte, et ne tarda pas à se jeter sur le tabouret de cuir. Il saisit alors les baguettes, et pris un grand respire.

« - JE T'EMMERDE SAS'GAY !! ... AYAAAAAAAAAH !! »

Il s'égosilla sur cette note, et frappa les tambours et les cymbales n'importe comment, de toutes ses forces.

* * *

_* _Un_ Yudetamago, _c'est un œuf dur au Japon.


End file.
